Everlasting Echoes
by Aeviternity
Summary: When her adopted father dies under mysterious circumstances, Echo discovers he had many secrets. With a new power, Echo embarks on a journey across the Universe to find the place where she belongs. But Echo's power turns against her and threatens to destroy her new home. Killed for her own good, she must now bide her time, train, and deceive in order to return to the Living.


**Hey! Jade here. :P**

**This fanfiction is based on Greek Mythology, but is also in the MARVEL Universe. (Although there will _probably_ [;)] not be any superheroes in this one!)**

**Echo is an OC. This is her story.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**Foreword**

"You have failed us." hissed Zeus, standing from his throne. His master bolt flashed into his hand, crackling with energy. "Olympus will fall because of you." he spat, advancing on me.

I cowered in fear and pain. "I can fix this! Give me a chance!" I begged. I looked to the other Olympians, but none of them could meet my gaze. "Zeus, you have to believe me." I crimson blood and dirt covered me from head to toe. I couldn't see out of my left eye. Pain shot through my body, but I ignored it.

He looked at me in disgust. "You thought you could control that _demon,_ but you couldn't. You're toying with forces beyond yourself." He raised his hand. The master bolt sizzled. "You've put us all in danger, young one. I can't let that demon live."

"Stop!" I yelled, trying to get up. But I couldn't. "You're making it worse!"

"It will only get worse. I am truly sorry, young one."

_Does he think he can kill me?!_ the voice in my head snarled. _I'll show him! I am the most powerful being in all of the Parallels!_

_ Stop! Please! _I yelled back at her. But she didn't listen. She took control of my body. Blazing fire burned through my nerves, turning my flesh and bones into a glowing blue flame. As hard as I fought, I couldn't regain control.

And that's when it happened. Zeus hurled the master bolt for where I was floating over the shining floor. It crash into my chest, over my heart. For a moment, there was no pain. Only shock. The electric shaft protruded from just below my neck.

But it didn't last for long. Agonizing pain tore through me, incinerating every cell of my body. Searing heat melted my skin from bone, and I burned to ash. Then, just as quick as it started, it was gone.

And my world exploded into a blinding white light.

~.oOo.~

A dull ringing rang through my eardrums. I raised my head, blinking. I was alive? No, no I wasn't. I couldn't feel my heart beat. I tried to take a breath, but my lungs didn't respond.

I pulled myself into a sitting position, observing my surroundings. It was dark, and it smelled damp and musty.

I heard a river to my right, but I couldn't see it. I was sitting on a long stretch of hard dirt. It looked like it was flattened by millions of footprints. A dark ceiling loomed over my head, miles high. Where was I? I must have been dead.

I turned to where the noises of the river came from, and saw a small speck of light in the distance. I got to my feet, and watched as the light grew bigger, and became a lantern. It was hanging on the front of a wooden boat.

With more light, I could see there was a rocky wall behind me, and a layer of mist hanging over the dark river.

Steering the good-sized vessel was a man dressed in a black suit. In his hand was a long wooden pole, which he was using to steer the ship.

"Where am I?" I called out to him. "Is this the Underworld?"

He didn't respond. He neared the shore where I was standing, and once he couldn't come any closer he stopped. He waved a hand, gesturing for me to get on the boat. He lowered a plank from the side of the ship on to land for me to walk on.

Seeing no other option, I strode on to the ship, and sat on the edge.

"Yes." he said finally. "This is the Underworld."

He pulled the plank up, and turned the boat around to face the way he came.

Great. Zeus had really killed me. I reached for my necklace, but it wasn't there. I looked down. I was wearing a simple black shirt and pants.

Where was Asta? I didn't know. I wondered if she died, too. Could you kill something that was never alive?

I broke the silence. "I thought your life was supposed to flash before your eyes when you die." I said to the ferryman. I remembered his name. Charon.

"Touch the river and it will." he said. "It's your choice."

I looked over the side. Did I really want to see my life? It wasn't really worth seeing.

But, I would never get a chance like this again. And considering what I did before I died, I was most likely going to be punished eternally.

I gripped the side of the boat and leaned forward, extending my arm. My fingers had barely brushed the cool surface of the water, when suddenly I was being sucked into my mind.

~.oOo.~

**I hope you liked it! ^.^**


End file.
